


~SPOOKY~ Halloween Oneshots/Hcs

by Grapedoesfanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Halloween, I wrote this when I had actual english homework to do, Multi, Slight OOC, Trick or Treating, if you suggest kanabiki I am legally obligated to eat your couch, obligatory ferris wheel scene, sdra2, wikitoria dont read this challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapedoesfanfics/pseuds/Grapedoesfanfics
Summary: Requests are closed :)
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Kagarin Yuri/Otonokoji Kanade, Nijiue Iroha/Yomuri Nikei, Otonokoji Hibiki/Kagarin Yuri
Comments: 28
Kudos: 20





	1. Heyo

Gamers and Gamettes, today I offer the SDRA2 fandom some tricks and treats!  
That's right! For the rest of the month, feel free to requests oneshots or headcannons of your favorite characters! I'm not sure if I can do nsfw, but we'll beat that horse when we get to it. From this day until the end of october, you are free to request anything you want! Please be nice, have fun, and don't be upset if I can't write something >.<


	2. Setsubiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first request! I hope you like it :D

Oh god, this was a terrible idea.

It wasn't often that Hibiki found herself feeling overwhelmed, even at parties as big as these. Setsuka had really managed to outdo herself this year. She and Hibiki had been dating long enough to the point where they knew plenty about one another. Of course, one of the first things the singer had learned about was her girlfriend's parties. Setsuka was known for throwing the best, most wild parties in town. Not surprisingly, the most intense of which were on holidays.

Hibiki's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a flying pumpkin that just barely missed her head. Before she had time to react, Shobai and Teruya, both dressed as zombies, sprinted passed her to retrieve it, leaving her to grumble under her breath while walking away.

"You alright, Biki?" Hibiki turned around to find the source of the voice, only to find her girlfriend, in full vampire costume, staring back at her. "Suka!" Hibiki launched herself at Setsuka, always ready for hugs. Her girlfriend openly embraced her, thankful for the affection. "I think I'm good..." Hibiki huffed, leaning in a bit. "That's nice!"

Setsuka's eyes narrowed, almost mischievously, right into the corner of the room. It took Hibiki a second to realize, before it quickly dawned on her. Over in the corner, there was a large tub, filled to the brim with water and apples. At the moment, Sora was next to it, helping Yoruko dry out her hair, which was soaking wet. Hibiki's eyes went wide. "Oh no, we are NOT doing that!". Setsuka grinned, not phased at all. "We aren't, but you are!". Before Hibiki could protest, she felt herself being dragged to the now empty corner, as Setsuka started gathering her hair into her hands.

"C'mon, Biki! It'll be fun! I'll even hold your hair back for you.".

Hibiki groaned, knowing all too well that there was only one way out of this.

"I'm going in, don't let my hair get wet!". 

With that, she planted her face directly into the freezing water. Hibiki couldn't be more thankful to have used waterproof makeup, praying that it didn't smudge. Being dressed as Heather Chandler required plenty of makeup, so she had made sure to plan ahead.

It took her all of two seconds to find an apple right in front of her face, and just a few more for her to grab it and bring it back up to the surface.

"Welcome back!", Setsuka joked, handing Hibiki a towel so she could dry off. Hibiki placed the apple to the side, with no intentions of actually eating it. 

As the singer finished drying off, she and her girlfriend got up wordlessly, headed to say goodbye to the guests, who were starting to head home. After finally ushering Mikado out, allowing him to take the giant candy bowl with him, they were finally finished. 

".....wanna watch a movie?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colors flashed on the TV as Coraline played in the background. The two weren't actually watching it, but were still thankful for the background noise.

Hibiki cuddled up into Setsuka, blankets piled on top of them. 

They sat there, embracing each other for a while, before the billiards player leaned over to the other's ear.

"Hibiki?"

".....Yeah?"

"I love you."

Hibiki couldn't think of a better way to spend Halloween.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day, and make sure to keep those suggestions coming!

-Grape


	3. Platonic void stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another request! This was such a good prompt lol
> 
> note: This isn't necessarily in the same Halloween as the last chapter
> 
> SPOILERS FOR VOID MEMBERS

The near-empty house was totally silent, besides the occasional noise from the TV.

And Mikado's phone being thrown onto the couch for the third time tonight. 

He probably should have left this stupid idea in his head. Probably should have just gotten up and left for Setsuka's party when he had the chance. Probably should have realized nobody would be coming.

Last time he checked, a sad little man dressed as Scooby Doo on his couch didn't count as a Halloween party.

Of course, that didn't stop him from checking his phone every ten minutes praying that somebody, anybody, would notify him that they were on their way. Setsuka always threw the best parties, he knew that much. But he couldn't help but be surprised that nobody had showed up. Not Kokoro, who hated loud events. Or Emma, who followed Kokoro everywhere she went. Hell, even Nikei, someone he considered his closest friend, hadn't even done so much as send him a text. Maybe everyone just hated him that much. Everyone had abandoned him, leaving him to wallow in his own sadness.

The wizard sat there, pondering his life, wondering what had led up to this moment. No trick-or-treaters had even come near his house, even though he had plenty of candy to go around. He really was alone. His only companion sat up on his mantle. His rubber duck would never leave him.

Mikado fell forward, allowing himself to sob into the scratchy couch pillows.

He sat there for what felt like hours (or what was most likely minutes). He didn't even get up to the sound of knocking combined with his doorbell ringing. At this point, he knew it was just some kids messing with him.

The knock-ringing persisted for a bit, until he felt his phone buzz.

A text from Nikei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*One new Notification*

Nikei: OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was Nikei all right.

Mikado cautiously got up, heading over to his front door. He doesn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't Iroha throwing a handful of candy back in his face.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

After Mikado lowered his arms, he took a look around. Before him sat all of his friends- all wearing costumes matching his.

"I thought.... you guys were at Suka's party?"

Emma shrugged. "We were, but we noticed you weren't there, so we decided to see if you were home!". Mikado opened the door a bit wider, allowing everyone to step inside. It only took a glance for Nikei to notice Mikado's tear streaked face. Thankfully, he said nothing, opting to sit by the others on the couch. 

Hajime grabbed the remote, changing the channel to a movie that wouldn't make Iroha question her will to live. The five of them all gathered around the TV screen, surrounded by candy and blankets. Hajime left to grab some popcorn, and Emma and Iroha got up to get some hair ties, leaving Mikado and Nikei alone. 

Mikado turned away to grab some candy, trying to avoid any conversation. It seemed to work, until he felt the journalist's hand on his shoulder.

"You know we're here for you, right?"

Before Mikado could respond, their friends walked back in, turning the movie back on. Hajime started passing around popcorn, while Emma sat down to braid Iroha's hair. The five all huddled into each other, staying close.

Mikado hummed softly to himself. Halloween had a bit of a rough start, but it was turning into a decent night. 

As everyone started to relax, Emma spoke:

"What's a ghost's favorite flavor?"

Before anyone could stop her, she grinned, answering her own joke

"Boo-berry!"

Everyone groaned.

Everything was perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------

Thanks for the request! I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be, bc Kanade makes me a bit uncomfy, but I'll try my best :) Requests are still open!

-Grape


	4. A very nice double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapters. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed by school rn, so I'm making this a double date between Iroha and Nikei, and Kanade and Yuri. However, the two groups will be separated for most of the fic. I can't tell you guys how happy all of these requests have made me <3
> 
> As per the request, Kanade is not an incest freak here, she just thinks Hibiki is neat.

"Hey, the sun's setting!"

Iroha pointed out to the horizon, causing her companions to look over at it. 

"And?" Nikei mused. "It's going to be even better when it gets dark!". Iroha giggled, giving her date a playful shove. Kanade and Yuri walked beside them, softly nodding in acknowledgement. The four ate their caramel corn together, walking through the Halloween festival. The air smelled incredible, like pumpkin and baked goods. Kanade usually preferred to be alone with Yuri, wanting him all to herself. However, spending the night with her closest friends was something she just couldn't say no to.

Yuri gave Kanade's sleeve a quick tug, pointing over to the carnival games.

"Come on, my love! Let me win you something!". Kanade sighed. "You know they're rigged, right? It'll be impossible." Yuri shook his head, dragging his date over to the booths.

Nikei sighed. "You don't want to do those, do you?". He took note of how Iroha shook her head, quickly coming up with an idea he knew she would like more. "How about.....the corn maze?". Iroha nodded enthusiastically, letting Nikei lead her to the corn maze as she bounced along next to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri pulled out his wallet, grabbing plenty of money for the games from the pockets. Kanade shook her head smugly. "If you win any of these, I'll be shocked.". Yuri didn't pay any mind to the comment. They weren't the best at times, but their bond was truly incredible. The two stepped up to the dart board, balloons covering the wall. The carnie raised his eyebrows at the stack of money he was given, handing Yuri enough darts to hit every balloon there was. 

Unfortunately, Yuri's heart and his aim weren't exactly in the same place, as he missed over half of his throws. Halfway through, Kanade gave him a light slap to the arm and a peck on the cheek, reaching out for the darts. He handed them over, blushing slightly, as she took a step forward.

Yuri couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, as his girlfriend popped every balloon left with striking accuracy, stammering as the carnie grabbed the biggest plushie there was, handing it over to the guitarist. She thrust it into his hands, before he handed it back. "Nope. Not happening. You won it, it's yours.". Kanade whined, shoving it back to him. "But I won it for you!" She kissed him on the cheek again, shutting him up before he could even say anything. 

"Fine, but I'm winning the next one for you.".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure we aren't lost?"

Nikei shook his head. "We're fine. Getting lost is the entire point of corn mazes.". "Actually, I think-". Before the painter could say anything else, she was cut off by a faint rustling to her left. Iroha squeaked, instinctively backing into Nikei and grabbing him tight. "What was that?". Nikei sighed, softly running his hand through her hair, before grabbing her hand and picking up the pace. "It was just the wind. Let's keep looking for the exit.". Nikei was trying to keep his calm, even when he was just as scared as she was. 

The two carried on, stepping through the paths under the pale moonlight. Maybe the darkness wasn't so perfect after all. The rustling persisted, almost following them. Iroha shook violently, trying to keep up with Nikei, who felt more like he was dragging someone than actually walking with them. A snap caught their attention, causing both of them to cry out in surprise. Nikei gasped for air, letting himself relax a bit when he realized it was just a twig under his foot. 

Before he could assure Iroha, she spoke. "There's the exit!". They immediately sprinted towards it, collapsing on a nearby bench as soon as they felt they were safe. Iroha leaned into the reporter, looking up at him with glittering eyes. 

"Nikei?"

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout some hot chocolate?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanade and Yuri stumbled up to the ferris wheel, each of their arms loaded with stuffed animals. Turns out, the two got shockingly competitive, each one trying to win the most for the other. They climbed into the little cabin, arranging all the stuffed animals so they wouldn't have to leave them.

As the wheel started to move, Kanade realized she hadn't thought of her sister all night long. Kanade couldn't help but look up to Hibiki, often forgetting just how far she went. She knew that it wasn't healthy, she just... couldn't help it. Hibiki was just so cool, so popular, so perfect. She had never found someone who could distract her from it.

Until tonight.

Yuri stared out of the window, his arm wrapped around Kanade. The two looked over the festival wordlessly, silently appreciating the cool atmosphere.

They were at the top now, taking a break from the view to look over at each other. God, Yuri was perfect. He understood. He wanted the best for her. He really, wholeheartedly, loved her. 

They didn't waste words. They never did. Instead, they locked lips with each other, losing themselves in the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iroha sipped her hot chocolate, letting Nikei hold her close. Her surroundings had started to blur, a result of her eyes growing heavy. Despite the scare they had in the maze, she couldn't recall the last time she felt this calm. Maybe he just made her feel that safe.

Nikei look into the distance for a while, only to jump with surprise when he looked back. Iroha had her sketchbook in her hands, sketching what appeared to be..... him?

"Come on, I just needed you to stay still for a bit longer!".

The journalist payed no mind to her angry huffs, instead choosing to pull her tighter.

"You can finish it later. Right now, we should be living in the moment.".

"Ha, you're probably right.".

The two practically fell into each other, pressing their mouths together for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two couples rejoined in the parking lot, climbing into the car as Nikei put his hands on the wheel. Not much was said as they started to head home, they simply sat and thought, occasionally singing a few lyrics to the songs blasting on the radio. 

Not that there was much to be said.

Their expressions did all of the talking for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed. As always, getting requests makes me so happy. I hope I wrote these well :D  
I had so much fun doing it, and couldn't be happier to give out the happy chemicals.

-Grape


	5. Haha, pumpkin carving go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Light blood? Idk, someone accidently cuts their hand.  
> Sorry I disappeared for a bit, but I'm back! Make sure to keep those requests coming! Love y'all
> 
> Side note: While Teruya isn't part of the class (because he's older), I'm still letting him supervise because I love the baby man.

"Don't get too carried away, okay?"

Teruya sat under the tallest tree he could find, pulling out his phone as the students poured into the clearing. The group had found a pretty decent space to work in, everyone in good spirits as they started setting up tables and pulling out the tools they needed.

Light gasps and clapping echoed around the trees as Hajime and Shinji hauled in pumpkins, letting everyone pick out their favorite. Once everyone was settled, people started splitting up and getting started. The fact that there were only three tables meant that they could all be split into groups of 5. Naturally, everyone pulled their groups together almost immediately.

This was going to be a disaster, wasn't it? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki, Sora, and Yoruko all rushed over to one table, crowding around it and getting to work. After realizing it was the closest to her, Emma grabbed Kokoro, heading over and also getting to work. The five of them started getting everything set up, fumbling around with the tools

"Kokoro, what are you carving?"

Kokoro shrugged, looking back at Emma's pumpkin, which had a sheet of paper laying next to it. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a list of....

"Puns, really?'

Emma grinned, starting to go down the list.

The other three tuned them out, turning to each other instead. They had all chosen classic styles of faces, each a bit different. As Yuki started pulling open the top and grabbed a spoon, Sora gave him a weird look. "What's the spoon for?". Yuki groaned. "Don't tell me you've never carved a pumpkin before!". Sora shook her head, causing Yoruko to cry out in surprise. "Never? How could you never carve a pumpkin?". Sora gave the group a nonchalant look, trying to give the best reasoning she could. "It just...never crossed my mind.". The other two sighed.

"Well, let's teach you how!". Yoruko grabbed everything, as Yuki started helping Sora open hers up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just go straight in, like this!"

Setsuka's hands hovered over Hibiki's, helping her make a deep, clean cut. It worked well, making the perfect opening. Hibiki smiled back, starting to rotate her motions into a more circular fashion. 

"Wow, Shinji! I certainly had no idea someone like you could be so gentle with such a thing!". Hajime glared over at the source of the voice. "Shut it Mikado.". Mikado snorted, turning back to his pumpkin. The group worked rather quietly, occasionally breaking the silence to turn to each other for help or guidance.

At some point, that silence was broken again by a yelp of pain. Causing everyone to look over at Hibiki. It really wasn't that bad, just a light cut. Unfortunately, Hibiki wasn't really a quiet person.

Her wails caught everyone's attention, including Teruya's. He sighed, pulling out some bandages from his bag, wrapping them around her hand.

Setsuka started helping her out again, as the rest of them went back to carving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikei sighed. "Are you two lovebirds actually gonna carve pumpkins, or will you just be dancing around like idiots?".

His question stayed unanswered as Yuri and Kanade spun each other around, their pumpkins long forgotten. Iroha had come up with the idea of using her phone to play Halloween music, which everyone had loved. 

Much like Setsuka, Syobai was guiding Iroha through the process, grumbling under his breath whenever she asked for help. 

Nikei mostly kept to himself, staying at the corner of the table while he worked. 

Kanade and Yuri had stopped dancing, leaning into each other as they both caught their breath. They swayed together with the wind, holding each other tight. 

Just as they opened their eyes, they realized that everyone was heading back into the clearing, ready to show off their pumpkins.

The two of them rushed over, not letting go of each other's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat around in a circle, eager to show off what they had done.

Some were decently predictable. Emma had a little ghost, with puns written around it. Sora, Yuki, And Yoruko had finished theirs with no problems, each one turning out perfect. Syobai's didn't really have a design, it just looked like he had stabbed it a bunch.

They went around the circle, laughing and chatting about the different designs.

Kanade and Yuri just had blank pumpkins, but that was okay.

They had found all of the happiness they needed together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading! Sorry this took so long, I just had tons of stuff to do for school :)

~Grape


	6. Nikei/Iroha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, except that I love y'all.

The smell of popcorn wafted through the air, bringing a smile to Iroha's face. That could only mean that Nikei was done cooking it, and was headed back to watch the movie she had picked out with her. 

She scrolled through Netflix, looking at her options. She felt as if she had seen every movie there was, scrolling aimlessly for something new. She had always made sure to clear out every genre.

Except one. 

Iroha had never really considered horror movies, always pushing the idea to the back of her mind. She knew how much her boyfriend loved them, though. She started looking at the selection, trying to find one she would be able to tolerate. She stopped on one, the title drawing her in. It was labeled "The descent", and had a pretty interesting description. She shrugged to herself, before cuing it up.

Nikei returned with the snacks, jumping onto the couch, covering himself in blankets, and grabbing the remote.

His eyes widened at her choice, looking back at her with a concerned face.

"The descent? Are you sure, 'roha? You know it's scary, right?".

She nodded in conformation, wanting to make him happy. 

"Alright, I guess I'll start it.".

He dimmed the lights, as Iroha tried to stay as calm as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

In retrospect, the first part of the movie wasn't too bad. 

That wasn't to say it didn't make Iroha's skin crawl. The feelings of claustrophobia were much too intense, causing her to snuggle up into her companion's side. He didn't mind at all. The movie featured a group of people getting lost in some caves, something that was much too realistic for Iroha's tastes. She shook under the blankets, holding onto Nikei as tight as she could. Maybe the movie was almost over?

It wasn't. 

About halfway through, the monsters showed up, making Iroha wish she had never looked into watching it.

Nikei, of course, was having the time of his life. He was watching his favorite movie, with his favorite person by his side. He started to wonder if she was alright, before shaking the thought away. She had picked it out. She was probably enjoying it, even if he couldn't tell.

As the movie progressed, Iroha hated herself more and more. There was something about horror that had never sat right with her, but this was worse than she ever could have imagined.

At some point, the sound of screaming filled her ears.

A split second later, she realized the screaming was coming from her.

Nikei pressed the pause button, turning to the painter. "Are you okay? We can put on a different movie. Y'know, if you wanna.".

Iroha nodded softly, falling into his chest and letting his sweatshirt soak up a few stray tears. The journalist held her close, grabbing the remote and switching over to a more Iroha-friendly movie. He turned back to her, looking at her tear stained face. 

"You know you didn't have to choose a scary movie, right?"

Iroha sniffled, trying her best to form the words she so badly wanted to say. "I just wanted you to be happy.".

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. He didn't think it would spook her this badly. "I'm only happy if you're happy."

The two didn't say anything else, leaning into each other a bit more. 

Soon enough, Iroha calmed down, turning her attention back to screen. The two binged non-scary movies for the rest of the night. Laughing, making little comments to each other, cuddling, and having the best time they could.

It was perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't been around lately, just a bit busy! Halloween is approaching, and I couldn't be more excited. 

Also, if you haven't see the descent, go watch it. It's seriously the best.

~Grape


	7. Hibiki/Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be the last request chapter-

Cool air howled around the neighborhood. The sun began to set, leaving Hibiki and Yuri in their own fantasy world. They both loved Halloween, and loved each other just as much. This was going to be an incredible night. 

Children were beginning to swarm the area, but they didn't mind.

But maybe Hibiki did. 

"Yuri?". She gripped her pillowcase a bit tighter. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Don't you think we may be a bit old for this?"

Yuri shook his head, taking a few steps over so he could link their arms together.

"Not at all, my love! This is the prime of our lives, we have to spend it well! There's no need to worry about pointless things like that.". She nodded, feeling a bit better. The two walked up to the first house, knocking gently at the door. 

A few seconds later, an older woman opened the door, looking at them for a few seconds. 

"Trick or treat!"

"How darling! What are you kids supposed to be?"

Hibiki's heart fluttered at the word 'kids'. 

Yuri grinned, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm a cowboy, and she's my cowgirl!".

The woman sighed. "Ah, young love. I hope you two have a good Halloween!". With that, she gave them each a handful of candy, smiling as she closed the door.

The two laughed and hugged each other, rushing over to the next house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the night, Hibiki and Yuri's bags were filled to the brim, making their arms and legs ache. They started walking back to Yuri's house, where they would spend the night together. 

They opened the doors to his giant, empty, home. They were greeted with silence, broken by the sounds of them heading up the marble stairs. 

The couple shut the doors to his room, instantly collapsing on his bed. 

"Wasn't that spectacular?"

Hibiki groaned, giving him a playful shove as she emptied her bag onto the carpet. 

"Spectacular and tiring! Let's see what we got!" 

They organized everything they had, joking, trading, and laughing together. 

Once they were satisfied, they cleaned up, before changing out of their costumes and climbing up into Yuri's bed.

They were silent for a while, taking in all of their emotions.

Hibiki turned to him.

"Yuri... I'm not sure how much longer I can keep spending Halloween like this. I really think we may be getting too old.".

Yuri's eyes widened. He held her face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Who told you that? There's never any need to stop doing what you love!"

She shook her head, leaning into the embrace. 

"I love it.... but I might just be ready to move on. We are getting older, after all."

He nodded, heart filled with understanding.

"Whatever you want, darling. All I want is for you to be happy".

They exchanged little smiles, drifting off to bed.

If this wasn't love, nothing was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I have big Halloween plans! I hope your day is amazing!

~Grape


	8. That's a wrap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Now that Halloween is over, requests are officially closed!

Thank you to everyone that read, requested and enjoyed. I'll probably make another one of these around December to satisfy all of your fanfic needs!

I love you guys :)

~Grape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to request <3


End file.
